The Powerful and Almighty
by AnimePriest
Summary: Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and the entire Noah clan are all deep asleep in the Noah Ark after a draining battle between all three sides. Intruders get into the Ark and claim to be Soul Reapers. One of the Soul Reapers drifts too far and ends up in the main room of the Ark where Allen and the rest of the Noah sleep, will there be peace or bloodshed? Noah!Allen


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor D. Gray-Man.**

**Enjoy and review on your way out if you would like another chapter or if you have criticism!**

~oOo~

Lavi groaned at the blaring alarms that echoed loudly in his ears. They were a sequence of two deafening blares in patterns. The red head groggily sat up, a hand on his now throbbing head while moaning before flipping back onto his stomach sleepily. "5 more minutes you old panda!" He yawned and promptly fell asleep again, not even realizing what he had said.

That was until a foot was brought to his ribs.

Lavi yelped in pain and jumped up with his Innocence in hand and looking around wildly with a burst of energy and hostility. His mind fully active and observant, he caught a figure standing a few feet away dressed in what looked like a thick black dress with a white belt and he simply raised an eyebrow at the way of this person's fashion. He also noticed that the alarms had stopped and it was now deathly quiet.

"Finally, you're awake." The now identified female looked at him with what Lavi recognized as irritation. "Now, who are you?" She practically demanded.

The red head found himself narrowing his gaze at her before pulling his façade over with a blank face. "Now, I don't really think you have the right to question me like that." He rid his voice of all emotion as the new successor of a full-fledged Bookman. "Right now, young lady, you are in our territory."

Lavi smiled politely, his weapon at the ready. "The question is," He tilted his head innocently, "who are you?"

"That is none of your concer-"

"Ah, but it is." Lavi's smile widened. "It is of my concern that intruders have been spotted inside of our home especially at a time of peace, don't you think?"

The black haired girl blushed before glaring hatefully. "I'll ask you once more before using force." She readied the blade that was now in both of her hands and Lavi examined it with keen eyes. "Who are you?"

The red haired Bookman sighed. After losing his teacher to the Noah, he had become quieter and a little more mature than before. He now made decisions of his own accord dealing with his own recordings and the only smart and logical thing to do, as a friend, was to go along with his best friend Allen and become the third side of the war which hardly interfered with the other two sides though it was quite hard since both the Black Order as well as the Noah's were trying to get their hands on Allen.

Lavi looked to the side but kept the enemy in the corner of his vision. "How about I offer you a deal?" He grinned cheekily after turning his head back towards the girl. He might as well gain some information before taking her down.

"What is it?"

"How about a trade of information? You say who you are and I'll say who I am?"

The girl hesitated before something in her ear buzzed and a voice came through. Lavi acted as if he didn't know what she was doing but he kept close attention to the voice with his unique hearing.

"_Accept the offer! Accept it! I need to know about this incredible white city!"_ The Bookman deduced that the voice was male, in his late 40's, and was a scientist. The last part was by the way the voice seemed a little too interested and sickly.

"Okay," The girl said and nodded at Lavi. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, a Soul Reaper of the 13th Division."

Lavi kept his face neutral but on the inside he was surprised. Did Allen lead them to a different dimension because last time he checked, this dimension had been securely closed off with a sign of 'DO NOT ENTER'.

Only the Bookmen knew of the discovered other world but it was only by accident. Fifty years ago, before the whole problem with Allen and his Noah, a group of scientist had discovered a way to combine Innocence with objects. It all led from there with a portal opening up and one of the scientists getting pulled into it.

A month had passed after that and they had declared the scientist dead but only to have him pop right back up with bruises and scratches covering his entire body.

The Bookmen back then had recorded every word the scientist had said about the other world and how a war was on the horizon so they had locked up the portal, with Crows and all. The Central back then claiming that they need not another war as they were already occupied with one of their own as of the time.

All in all, the jest of the information matched with this young lady in front of him almost perfectly. Gotei 13, as the scientist had told them. Soul Reapers. Zanpakuto. The fighting dead.

Lavi's grin narrowed to a smile. "Nice to meet ya Soul Reaper-chan!" He had to hold onto the Moyashi since that was Allen's beloved nickname.

"And who are you?" She questioned with a narrowed gaze.

"My name is Lavi!" The red head waved brightly before calming his expression to one of a serious smirk. "I am a Bookman who records everything from the sidelines, never interfering. Although I've been interfering a lot recently come to think of it…"

Lavi tapped his chin. "I am an Exorcist who rids the world of Akuma and to answer your little friend on the ear piece-"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"This place-" Lavi brought his hands up to the light blue sky covered in white creamy clouds. "This is the Noah's Ark. And you and your friends," He pointed to Rukia. "Are intruders."

Rukia looked shocked at the proclamation and she could hear the stuttering voice on the other end of the ear piece.

"_The- The NOAH ARK?!"_ The voice screamed and Rukia winced. _"Defeat this man and bring him back to be tested on now! Oh dear… the Noah's… the Noah's… such a wonderfully lost species!"_ The voice of the 12th Division Captain trailed off with such a sickly sweet tone it sent shivers down her spine.

But Rukai couldn't spot the auburn haired boy anymore and her confidence started to dwindle. Her grip on her Zanpakuto tightened to the point where her knuckles were turning white and she stretched her senses out.

It took her only seconds to locate the boy and she was right on time when she spun around and raised her sword to block what looked like an arm sized jet-black hammer that seemed to be glowing a faint green.

Lavi grinned a toothy smile and laughed. "Well, it looks as though I wasn't wrong." He felt the untapped innocence in the girl's Zanpakuto. There was an explosion a few blocks away and he frowned. It was Lenalee by the way the explosion exploded outward and upward. "I guess I'm going to have to finish this quickly, ne?"

Chuckling at the girl's face, he jumped back and easily landed on the balls of his feet without a sound. He inclined his head back. "You sure are unlucky to pick this specific day, Soul Reaper-chan." He exhaled through his nose calmly.

Rukia looked at him in confusion and irritation. "Why?" She met his one deep emerald eye that seemed to stare into her soul.

"Because we are all more than ready to fight Soul Reapers easily and plus…" Lavi looked up at the beaming sun.

"There is one who is more powerful way beyond your comprehension," He smiled after tilting his head back down. His one emerald eye stared intensely at the young girl with a mix of pity and joy. "I wonder, can you guess who it is?"

~oOo~

Lenalee yawned quietly and rolled onto her side, taking comfort on the oddly soft cobblestone mini street inside the White Ark. Her eyes were shut and her breath even as her mind wandered in the nightmares of the past.

A face sprung from her memories. A face full of laughter. His hair a dark purple and his mooned glasses jumping. Her brother looked at her with a warm smile. "I love you." He whispered and Lenalee couldn't hold in a soft whimper.

"Hey, do you think she's alright?" Matsumoto asked while she prodded the girl with her foot. She could see the tears that were starting to gather and the smile that was etched into the girl's face.

"It does not matter, we came to capture the intruders and explore this dimension; that is all." Captain Hitsugaya said indifferently as he examined the sleeping girl.

She was about the height of his Lieutenant with short dark greenish hair that made her look as though she were an innocent little girl. She had pale skin that seemed to fit her perfectly with small hands and feet.

She wore a weird uniform that was entirely black except for the gold outer linings and the military symbols that were stitched into the fabric on the left side. She looked like a sleeping soldier.

The white haired Captain's eyes narrowed. In the academy they had studied the military symbols of the human world and he was sure this girl was a very high class fighter.

Lastly, she was barefoot and he found himself staring at her ankles that had one deep wound which looked like a red cross each while on the outside, her ankles had blood red bracelets that seemed to emit the feeling that it was her weapon or maybe a Zanpakuto. The feeling was too suppressed for Hitsugaya to get a proper reading though.

"So…" His Lieutenant drawled out with a look of playfulness. "What are we going to do with her, she seems like a nice girl."

"Restrain her." His voice was devoid of emotion and his face pitiless.

Matsumoto sighed sadly. "Okay, okay." She prepared to enchant the binding Kido but before she could, something happened.

"Brother." The girl whispered before her body's shaking finally subsided and in its place was stillness. Alarms suddenly resounded with impending deafness and beautiful violet eyes snapped open to see two figures hovering over her with hostility.

In another second, Lenalee was several meters away from the mysterious people after doing several backwards flips and landing silently on the balls of her feet. She blinked a few times before the alarms finally stopped and she could hear again. She looked around and spotted white buildings all around her like a city and she immediately knew where she was.

"The Noah Ark…" She whispered to herself before directing her gaze towards the intruders. They both had swords drawn and she couldn't help comparing them to Kanda and his style. "Who are you?"

Lenalee took note to how they looked at her with curiosity and how they wore their clothes strangely. She stared back with curiosity as well.

"That is none of your concern." The white haired boy said sternly while the other stood quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lenalee tilted her head at them as if they were stupid. "You are intruding our home, aren't you?"

"Tch," The temperature seemed to decrease rapidly as the white haired boy looked on in irritation before lunging at her with killer intent.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes and dodged gracefully and easily. She spun to the side as he once again lunged at her fiercely.

Lenalee, getting the feeling there were similar situation all around the Ark, looked at him with pure hatred. "Do not come into our home and demand our lives!" She screamed and lunged at him. She was not going to let this man nor anyone else take away her only remaining family. "Innocence, ACTIVATE!"

The angered general disappeared and reappeared before the two armed trespassers with a leg already up for a kick and her body turned sideways to power the attack.

Time seemed to slow and Captain Histugaya's blue eyes widened slightly at the new appearance of the foot. It was covered in what he assumed was hardened blood in the shape of a boot with a bloody butterfly at the heel creating a shock-wave at the sheer speed of the attack.

The white haired Captain realized seconds too late that he didn't have time to dodge and neither could Matsumoto, and in that thought, he prepared for what he assumed was going to be painful only to feel a strong yet petite hand pushing his body to the side and out of the more dangerous range of the attack.

Fire erupted as the explosion created a pure street of destruction and only milliseconds later the sound resounded with a deafening boom, travelling far and wide over the white city.

Only then did he realize whose hand had pushed him out of the way and his heart felt as if it were being crushed.

Matsumoto.

~oOo~

Kanda sat up with a hand to his head and another hand holding him up. His dark blue eyes slid open while he calmly took a minute to gather himself and get his mind to start working again.

Seconds passed and he sighed in irritation. He remembered how he had gotten here as well as everybody else that he could sense. They were in the middle of a three sided battle with the Black Order and Noah when that stupid beansprout decided to protect them from that vacuum weapon. He sighed yet again when he realized the ark had also taken in the other Noah's.

"That idiot beansprout…" Kanda muttered under his breath before placing his hands on his knees and standing up to his full height. He took notice to the annoying strands of hair that swept into his vision. Seeing his hair tie on the cobble stone street where he had fallen unconscious, he put his hair back in a high ponytail after taking it.

The alarms to the Ark were almost deafening and he felt a splitting migraine start to appear but before he could curse the beansprout again, they stopped.

He couldn't feel his Innocence anywhere near him, instead he could feel the comforting feeling inside himself, his wrists to be exact.

Kanda pulled the material of the Black Order uniform that had golden linings for the generals back and examined the cross like wounds that looked to be deeply imbedded in his skin and muscles. He knew he had it in him to summon his beloved Mugen and he let relief wash over him.

The relief, though, ended quickly when he sensed two figure miles away but the distance between them was decreasing rapidly and Kanda found himself oddly interested.

Facing away from the center of the Ark where he was sure Allen and the Noah's were still sleeping, he turned to the now identified two men opposing him, blood thirsty grins splayed across their face and eyes wrinkled in satisfaction.

"Yumichika, I call this one!" The bald one with strange red makeup on his eyes grinned fiercely but Kanda was hardly affected. He had seen the Noah inside of Allen smiling at him and that aura of his… Kanda caught himself almost shivering at the memory.

"Fine," The identified Yumichika, who had feathers as eyelashes on one side of his face, agreed calmly but kept his eyes focused on Kanda before noticed the lack of weapon. "But he hasn't a weapon? Maybe you won't even have to go into Shikai, Ikkaku."

Kanda looked at the two and locked gazes with both of them before raising his wrists only slightly from his sides. "Innocence…"

Blood started to pool and gush out around his wrists. "Activate."

His blood rushed to the sky in an explosion and the two strangely dressed men jumped back in shock and caution.

Kanda smirked at the feeling and the blood started to condense before developing the form of a sword. The steel of Mugen flickered in the light from the sun and its threaded handle lowered into Kanda's awaiting hands. With a faint shudder of power, Kanda crouched, preparing to take off.

Ikkaku's eyes widened before his frown turned into a large blood thirsty grin that gave off the aura of a battle hungry beast. "Looks like you were wrong, Yumichika. Extend, Hōzukimaru." His once normal katana grew to a long bow staff with a spear on the end. Yumichika jumped back to watch the battle take place.

The blue haired samurai stared at and examined the new weapon the other was holding with little interest. Kanda knew from experience back when he was a child in the Black Order to never, ever, underestimate an opponent. So instead of drawing out the fight, he placed a single index finger at the base of Mugen.

"First Illusion," Kanda dodged the attack made on him by his enemy and grinned in blood thirst as well. He hadn't used his new Mugen in so long that it almost hurt. "Nether World Insects!"

The creatures that sprung to life from his Innocence were not as they were. They were now darker, faster, and stronger as they punched thru the other man's defenses easily.

Blood ran down Ikkaku's chin and his grin expanded. "Interesting!" He yelled before lunging forward again, blade aiming for the blue samurai's chest only for his spear to pass through air instead of flesh.

"Tch." Ikkaku spun around to block the katana coming down on him.

Kanda met the others staff and a shock-wave was emitted from the sheer force and speed. The staff broke in the middle and Kanda almost smirked but quickly realized he hadn't broken it. The staff swung around on a chain and almost captured the blue haired samurai.

Kanda was quick to jump back to think of a new way to end the battle quickly without going passed his Double Illusion and waking up the Noahs.

An almost deafening explosion erupted only a few blocks away and he instantly knew it was Lenalee. He let his thoughts expand slightly on the girl. She had changed. Ever since the death of her brother she had become way more serious and silent. Although she would always act a little more cheerful around him, Lavi, and Allen.

So many things had happened to their small group. Kanda had to hold in a chuckle at the thought. It had been hell for every single one of them and he couldn't help but think of them as a band of misfits.

~oOo~

Allen Walker as well as the rest of the Noah clan were located on the upper most part of the White Ark, the main giant room in the middle of the white city.

If you would walk in, you would see emptiness except for a single organ piano located in the middle of the room but if you were to look up…

…you would see all 14 Noah in glass coffins all arranged on the tallest part of the wall with the 14th in the middle.

Alarms started blaring.

Golden eyes slipped open and blinked. The alarms stopped instantly and those eyes slipped back closed.

~oOo~

**Here is something that I just love looking at and it describes the Noah aura of Allen. I swear, I get goose bumps every time I look at that aura! (It's below.)**

** -Man: Manga Chapter 182 or you can type in Allen's Noah Aura.**

**Just so your guys know, the updates with be slow and/or irregular. Sorry, that's just the kind of person i am.  
><strong>

**Please review on your way out if you want another chapter or if you have criticism!**


End file.
